


Rank 6.5

by lessiehanamoray



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Persona 5 Royal - Freeform, Rivalry, Shuake Big Bang 2020, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiehanamoray/pseuds/lessiehanamoray
Summary: Akira Kurusu has to write a paper about a special relationship. Goro Akechi has to catch up on homework. Takes place after rank 6 of Akechi's social link in Royal.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88
Collections: Shuake Big Bang 2020





	1. Rank 6.5

Returning home to Leblanc after a busy day of school and strengthening his deals always felt like a breath of fresh air to Akira Kurusu. Sure, he’d likely just nab a quick bite and head straight back out, but for just a moment the world quieted.

Sojiro stood behind the counter brewing a fresh cup of coffee. An elderly couple, regulars at the small cafe, chatted idly at the booth by the tv.

“Hey,” Morgana whispered, “that’s not normal.”

Akira turned his head slightly to look at the booth by the cafe entrance. Goro Akechi sat there, textbooks and notebooks splayed out before him.

“Welcome back,” Sojiro greeted.

Akechi’s head snapped up, and he turned to regard Akira.

“Honey, I’m home,” Akira quipped.

Akechi sighed, and returned to his books.

Somewhat surprised, Akira moved over to Sojiro.

“He’s been here a couple hours now.” Sojiro placed a cup of coffee on the table. “Why don’t you go switch out his drink?”

A couple hours? That meant he’d been here pretty much since school let out.

Akira brought over the fresh cup.

“Thank you,” Akechi mumbled, barely raising his head.

_Thu-thud._ Akira set the cup on the table. He then slid into the booth across from Akechi.

“Exams?”

“And assignments. I have a lot of leeway in my timetable, but everything has to be in by exams.” Akechi finally looked up. “Even unwelcome, I keep busy.”

Unwelcome, huh? He had certainly been getting a lot of flack online since the phantom thieves had stopped Medjed. Their popularity was soaring to dangerous levels, with Akechi’s suffering an equally impressive nosedive.

“It seems you’re only popular when you say what the masses want to hear.”

Akira sighed. He generally avoided discussing phantom thief matters with Akechi, but something had to be said.

“You still voiced valid concerns.”

Morgana harrumphed from inside Akira’s school bag.

“Hm. I’m surprised to hear that from you.”

Akira shook his head, opening his bag to pull out his own study supplies. Morgana crawled out to sit by the wall.

“Kasumi too,” Akira continued. “Just because I think they’re right, doesn’t mean there aren’t consequences.”

Akechi grabbed his fresh coffee. “So you believe the good they do outweighs the negative?”

“They’re saving people.”

“Yoshizawa would argue they’re making people reliant.”

“It’s the opposite though.” Akira opened his English homework. “They’re letting people know you can fight back.”

“By breaking the law?”

“If it’s oppressive.”

“You really do believe that, don’t you?”

Akira didn’t bother to answer, instead resorting to flipping his pen. Ms. Chouno had started assigning weekly hand written English essays. Apparently, some students had been submitting auto-translated work.

The topics were pretty simple. Here he had to talk about a special relationship he shared with someone. The challenge was the sheer number of options.

Akechi resumed his own work, his pen scratching against the paper.

Wait. That pen looked familiar. Akira smiled, pleased to see Akechi using his gift.

Cognac eyes met Akira’s slate gray.

“Sorry.”

Akechi smirked. “Not exactly hard at work, are you?”

“Can’t decide who to write about.”

“Who?”

“English paper,” explained Akira. “I have to write about a special relationship.”

“A generally pointless topic. Everyone believes their relationships are special and unique, even when they’re not.”

Akira rested his chin on his hand, staring at Akechi. He knew Ann planned to talk about Shiho. Alternatively, he’d heard several classmates mention significant others.

“You.”

“Excuse me?”

“You,” Akira repeated. He leaned back. “My relationship with my rival.”

Akechi leaned back as well. “And how do you intend to explain this in words?”

“I just have to prove it’s special, right?”

“I suppose.”

“Alright, for one: my relationship with you is balanced. You handicap yourself to give me an advantage, and I in turn improve myself so you can challenge me at your best.”

“You’re really pushing this,” hissed Morgana.

“Two: You respect my opinions. And I respect yours. Even when they’re different. We both feel the other is intelligent and makes sound arguments.”

“And a third?”

Akira thought for a moment. “You welcome me home. No one else does that. It makes me feel like this really is home, not just some place I’m staying for the year.”

Akechi’s jaw dropped slightly. “Heh, then I apologize for my earlier distraction. Welcome home.”

“Thanks.”

“Would you like me to look over your paper when you’re done?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then. You get a break while I edit.” Akechi leaned back down over his work. “Now get to it.”

Akira massaged his sore fingers. Thanks to Akechi’s revisions, he’d ended up writing his essay a good four times. Luckily, the last one just required a few grammatical tweaks. Given all the help he’d just received, it felt wrong not to treat his rival to dinner. Sojiro had closed the cafe while they were still working, and now Akira carefully watched the curry stew.

Akechi sat at the counter, flipping through Akira’s book of billiards tricks.

“We should play again.”

“Hmmm.”

Akira tasted his curry. “How spicy do you like it?”

“I’m not picky.”

A little more then.

“Not much longer.”

No response. Akira didn’t mind. He wanted a conversation, but didn’t particularly want to talk.

Oh well. Alone time with Goro Akechi was pretty rare.

“Is English your best subject?”

“And Japanese.” Goro put down the book. “You just don’t want me reading up on your tricks, do you?”

“You still have to master them. We should make a contest of our next exams.”

“I’m always the top student.”

“So? Ties happen.”

“You think you’ll make top of your own class?”

“Confident.”

Akira ladled out the curry, carefully pouring it beside the rice. He set one place in front of Akechi, and the other beside him. He then moved around to sit beside his rival.

“Well then,” Akechi raised his coffee mug, “to your excellent grades, I suppose.”

“To forcing each other to improve,” Akira added, tapping his own glass against Akechi’s.

“I highly doubt it counts as force when we both choose to do it.”

Akira shrugged. “A senpai you want to beat is the best kind of senpai.”

Akechi looked down at his own curry. “Senpai, huh?”

Had he said something wrong?

Whatever the case, the two of them began silently enjoying their meal. Given the rate at which Akechi consumed his own rather large helping, he seemed to enjoy the meal. He was such a dainty eater at the cafe, but sitting in Leblanc just the two of them? He ate like he hadn’t seen food in days.

Akechi’s eyes darted over to Akira. A moment later his face flushed. He slowed considerably.

“There’s more if you want it.”

“That’s quite alright. I shouldn’t…”

Unsure what to do, Akira slammed a giant spoonful of curry into his mouth. And then another.

“What are you doing?”

“Eating,” Akira replied quickly. He only had a moment between swallow and next curry delivery after all.

“Heh. Ha.” Akechi choked slightly. “I really don’t understand you. You can stop now.”

“You sure?”

“Enjoy your food.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

Akechi nodded. “I’m afraid I just didn’t realize how hungry I was until I started.”

“Do you want more?”

He shook his head. “I actually prefer to eat in small spurts.”

Oh yeah, he’d heard about that sort of thing before.

“I don’t like the sensation of being full,” Akechi continued. “It’s better to eat until you’re satiated and stop.”

Well, yeah, but…

“Remember how I discussed my family situation before?”

Akira nodded.

“Well, we weren’t exactly food secure. We never really had enough to stuff ourselves. And at the institutions mealtime is tightly regulated. Whatever you didn’t eat was thrown out, and no one paid any attention if another kid stole your food. Heh.” Akechi shook his head in apparent disbelief at his own memories. “I learned to stash young, and to eat quickly.”

“It’s public knowledge you’re an orphan, isn’t it?”

“Hm-hm. But the stories vary wildly from there. I’ve found it easiest to let people make their own assumptions. It’s almost entertaining what they come up with.”

Akira smiled. He could understand that. He found theories on the phantom thieves fascinating too.

“Do you live in the dorms?”

“No. I have a full scholarship, but once my detective work started I decided to find a more centralized apartment.”

“Can I come over?”

“Not tonight.”

“Obviously.” Akira grabbed their empty plates and proceeded to the sink. “But another night?”

“I’m afraid there might be too many sensitive documents.”

Akira shrugged. “Plan ahead.”

“Are you serious? About wanting to see where I live?”

Akira shrugged. “You see where I live.”

“I’ve never been upstairs.”

With a sudden spin from the sink, Akira announced, “Let’s go.”

“Now?”

Akira nodded. “I’ve got a cool art documentary Yusuke suggested.”

“I’m afraid I’m not particularly invested in the fine arts.”

“To chat then.”

“It’s already getting late.” Akechi stood. “I should head home.”

He moved back to the study booth, carefully placing his papers in his briefcase.

“Thank you for dinner.”

Akira took a deep breath. “Wait.”

“Hmm? Is there something else you wish to discuss?”

“Why are you so honest with me?”

Akechi turned his head, rendering eye contact impossible. 

“I truly don’t understand the answer to your question myself. There’s just something about you, something which keeps me intrigued. And which makes me feel like you can see the real me.” He finally looked back up. “Do you hate me? Or think me pathetic?”

“Not at all.”

“Then why do you embrace our rivalry?”

“You read my paper three times and still don’t know the answer?”

“I know what you say, but it’s easy to lie in writing.”

Akira moved closer. “It’s fun. You challenge me. You don’t make fun of me when I lose. You’re happiest when you only win narrowly. You see the real me too.”

“The real you, huh?”

Akira continued moving closer. “Almost everyone thinks of me as either violent or a loner with no interests, but you realize I enjoy honing my skills. And I think you realize I have to help people. It’s not pity. I just can’t let someone get hurt when I could stop it. You’re not like that though, are you?”

“No.” Akechi smirked. “I’m not. While it is true I work as a detective in the hopes of aiding those who cannot defend themselves, I mostly do it for the challenge.”

“And you love it, don’t you?”

“Sometimes I suppose. Though there are moments where it can feel quite grisly.”

“I love a challenge too.”

“Am I your challenge then?”

Akira returned Akechi’s smirk. “You’re my rival, aren’t you?”

Akechi’s expression flattened instantly. Was that not the right answer? Akira had been sure in his word choice.

“You are indeed a worthy rival, Akira Kurusu.” Akechi turned to leave.

“Wait.”

“What is it now?” 

“Call or text when you get home. I just want to know you make it back safely.”

Akechi nodded before walking out the door without another word.

  
  


Akira sat on his bed, staring at his phone. Beside him, Morgana seemed more than a little irritated.

“He won’t call, you know.”

“He always calls.”

Morgana yawned. “It’s been three hours.”

Akira continued staring at his phone.

“You did poorly making infiltration tools tonight too. We’ve got to be ready for this palace.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you waiting? It’s time to go to sleep.”

“Morgana?”

“Yeah?”

“You ever get this feeling where it feels like someone’s reached into your chest and is squeezing your heart?”

Morgana thought a moment before answering. “Sometimes,” he finally admitted, “when I think I might not actually be human. When I worry this won’t be my place anymore.”

“You’re place is with us, Morgana. Whether or not you’re human.”

“I am human, dammit! I have to be.”

Akira offered his friend a gentle smile. “That feeling, it’s how I feel now. He has to call, because I keep getting this feeling. If he doesn’t call, then something bad happened.”

“I may not like the guy, but he seems more competent than that.”

“I know, but I can’t shake it.”

“Hmm. Like he got on the wrong side of a crime lord, huh?”

Akira felt his heart jump to his throat and coughed on the sudden sensation.

“Don’t say things like that.”

“Well, he is a detective.”

The phone buzzed in Akira’s hand. 

A message from Akechi: Remember your promise to top in your exams.

Akira grumbled in frustration. He pressed the call button. One ring. Two rings. A third ring. Dammit!

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Akechi? His voice sounded deeper than usual, and his words drew together.

“Shouldn’t you?”

“...”

“Akechi?”

A sigh. “I’m not home yet.”

What? “Why?”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious.” His voice returned to its usual timbre, but the exhausted drawl remained. “I just had some paperwork to file at the station.”

“You sound exhausted.”

“Bureaucracy is exhausting. But it’s done now, at least as far as possible this time of night. They’ll have what they need to start the day.”

Something didn’t feel right. “Hard to believe you forgot something so important.”

“Well, I have been run rather ragged lately.”

“With what?”

Morgana rested his front paws on Akira’s leg, leaning forward to better hear the call.

“The fact the phantom thieves have access to a hacker capable of taking down Medjed caused quite the stir. I’m afraid that while my stance of the phantom thieves may currently be unpopular with the masses, it’s made me quite popular with certain branches of the police.”

“They probably feel the same way.”

“Hmm. To be quite frank, I think they mostly seek me because I’m such a close match with our current profiling. It seems quite likely the phantom thieves are my age after all. I suppose the higher ups think that means I can provide some sort of insight into their motivation.”

“And can you?”

“...”

“Akechi?”

“Akira?”

“Yeah?”

“We have established our, friendly, rivalry, quite well, have we not?”

“I couldn’t ask for a better one.”

“Then as my rival I have a very personal request for you. One only you can accomplish.”

A request? Akira shooed Morgana off his lap. “What is it?”

“Let me end this.”

“End this?”

“One way or another, I have to see this through, but you’re the only one who can stop me. Who can force me to a good ending.”

Force him? Good ending?

“Akechi, you’re not making any sense.”

“Prove to me you’re my better. Prove to me there’s another way.”

“Another way?”

Silence.

“Akechi?”

Still nothing.

“Akechi? I know you haven’t hung up.”

“I wish we’d known each other as children. I’m sure my mother’s life would have gone much better if I had a rival like you to keep me busy.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I was such a problem child. You wouldn’t believe it. So much energy. So much anger. So much curiosity. Of course she hated me.”

“Akechi?”

“I think you really could have saved me. Saved both of us. But it’s far too late for that.”

Akira rose to his feet, tension forcing action. “Save you? Save you from what?”

“Well, we’ll speak again. I’m sure of it.”

The soft bzzt of the phone hanging up.

“Akechi? Akechi, answer me!”

Akira stared at his phone. He tried to call again. Nothing. He quickly typed a message.

An error came back, indicating that the user had blocked him.

Akira thumped down on the floor, too shocked to go back to bed.

Why?

He had to get in contact with him again. Right now.

Akira bolted downstairs. He still had the number on his phone. Maybe he could use the Leblanc phone.

A few rings in and Akechi picked up.

“I know it’s you.” 

His voice definitely sounded deeper. Harsher. Like a razor blade.

“Of course it’s me. You aren’t allowed to just say something like that and then block me.”

“I just need some space for a while. I told you we’d talk again, didn’t I?”

“What do you mean, save you?”

A deep sigh. “Do you have any idea how obvious your identity is? Or how clear it is that the phantom thieves will target Okumura next?”

What?

“Even the younger Nijima found you out.”

Shit.

“The only reason no one acts on it is because they can’t figure out your methods. Or because they assume no kid on probation is that stupid.”

“You…?”

“Do you really think so little of me?”

No. Of course not. Of course Goro Akechi had figured it out. It was obvious to anyone who bothered to look into it. Makoto had realized it. Futaba had not just realized it, but played him. Of course Goro Akechi knew he was a phantom thief.

Another harsh sigh. “At this point, pretending I am not aware of the current situation has proven more a toll than I anticipated.” Akechi’s voice softened again. “I truly do enjoy our time together, but I cannot help but gather information. And I do not forget.”

So the reports.

“I just needed to blow off steam.”

“Did I anger you?”

“You constantly anger me.”

But if that was true then why…?

“You confuse me.” The voice dropped again. 

Akira was beginning to suspect this was what Goro Akechi really sounded like, and not the other way around.

“I want nothing more than to beat you in everything, but I worry about you too. Just stop now. While you’re ahead.”

“I can’t do that.”

“... I understand. I can’t stop either. And so we are bound to collide.”

“May the best man win.”

“...”

“Akechi?”

“You don’t understand what that means, do you? If I fail…”

“I’ll save you.”

“And you expect the same of me?”

Akira nodded before registering that Akechi couldn’t see the motion. “I know it.”

“The detective save the thief, huh?”

“Happens all the time. After all, where’s the fun without a rival? And what’s life without a friend?”

“A friend.” Akechi chuckled, a dark sound unlike any Akira had ever heard.”I gave up on friends a long time ago, but perhaps you’re strange enough to actually pull it off.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll earn it.”

“Hmm. Against anyone less stubborn, you’d have already.”

“I love a challenge.”

“And I love learning new things.” His pitch rose once more. “Thank you.”

“For ticking you off?”

“For forcing me back out into the open. I forgot what it feels like.”

“I’m here anytime you need a good reality check.”

“Heh. I’ll hold you to that, you know?”

“I hope you do.”

“Hmm. Goodnight, Akira.”

“Goodnight...Goro.”

This time when the other line hung up, Akira didn’t worry. Whatever was going on, he and Akechi would see it through together.


	2. The Essay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick draft of what Akira's essay might have read like.

When writing about someone special it’s easy to focus on a close friend or loved one. To write about an inspiring family member, or a teacher who helped you through a hard time. It’s easy to discuss those who fill your life with joy, but when I think about it, the most important relationships are more complicated than that.

I cherish the friends I can lean on. The ones I can trust to help me through anything. I cherish my little sister, who believes in me even when no one else will. And I cherish my rival, who constantly pushes me to improve. Who demands I examine my own beliefs. 

We’ve only known each other a few months, but my rival pushes me to be my best. He debates with me, believes almost the opposite of how I do, but respects my opinions. Perhaps more than that though, he treats me like an equal. He’s the only person who does.

Not long after our first meeting, we went to a club to play pool. Even though he’s left-handed, he competed with his right hand. And he still beat me, but he congratulated me on my skill. He congratulated me again when I noticed his ruse. That’s what started it. I wanted to be able to beat him without a handicap. To face him at his best.

It meant my best had to be better. It still does.

It’s not just my skills he improves though, it’s my logic and opinions. He challenges my beliefs at every corner. When he does, I learn too. For instance, he doesn’t trust the phantom thieves. He believes they’re dangerous. While a fan of the thieves, I’ve come to accept that reality as well. If they really can change people’s hearts, then that is dangerous. I just believe the risk is worth it.

I wouldn’t have even considered such a thing if not for him. It forces me to consider why I believe they’re needed to, to understand why the risk is worth the benefit. 

In the name of pleasant company, we don’t discuss it often, but when we do I always learn more.

It’s not just when we argue either. His life is so different from mine. It almost feels like we traded fortune. His started harsh, but now it looks like he has everything. I always looked like I had everything, but it’s gotten harder. I learn a lot from his life. More than anything, I learn about him. I’m the only person he’s so honest with. That honesty means more to me than any rivalry.

He’s the one who makes Tokyo feel like home. When I return to where I’m staying, he welcomes me home. The owner welcomes me back. My rival welcomes me home.

He shows me around his favorite places. Takes me to his favorite hangouts. He’s not the only one who does, but it’s different with him. Ryuji would take anyone who asked to his favorite ramen stand. Ann happily shows me her favorite stores when I ask, but they don’t show me those special places. 

I don’t know where they go when they want to be alone. I don’t know what they do when the world feels too big.

I know what he does though. At least some of it. He sits in a quiet little jazz club, listening to the soothing music and drinking a good non-alcoholic cocktail. I may go to that place with my other friends, but I’ll never tell them he’s the one who showed it to me. I’ll never tell them it’s where he and I go when we just want to sit quietly. 

I enjoy his company. I enjoy competing with him. I enjoy learning from him. Every time I come home, I hope to hear his voice welcome me back.

He’s the reason this year in Tokyo isn’t just a year away from home. He’s the one who makes Tokyo my home for a year.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the fantabulous [ Cogmin. ](https://twitter.com/Cogmin213)
> 
> https://twitter.com/Cogmin213


End file.
